classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Get the Picture
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Talk to Balakaf for each step. He will give you the key item Image Recorder and send you to take a picture that fits his description. * Optional: Talk to him again and he will tell you that you will need a Light Crystal to make the Image Recorder work. :* Some of the pictures will require a Light Cluster instead for a more powerful "flash". Using the incorrect item will cause the picture to not be accepted. Check the directions beforehand and make sure you bring the appropriate item. * If you took the wrong picture or used the wrong "flash," you will need to trade him an Ahriman Lens and only then. After a failure, zone and talk to Balakaf again and he will mention the Ahriman Lens. Trade the lens and wait for the next midnight JST. He will then give you the Image Recorder, and you can try to get the picture, which he wanted before, again. * For every new step including both Arrapago Reef pictures a) and b), you have to wait till the next JST midnight tally before you can continue. You also must zone out of Whitegate at least once after showing him the picture (logging out does not count). ;1. Volcano - Wajaom Woodlands at F-6. :Balakaf: "First, I want t' see the volcano that can be glimpsed from the Wajaom Woodland. I'll never forget the plumes of smoke billowing from its peak, even though it was a cloudy day when I saw it with me own eyes." * Balakaf really does want just cloudy weather. Dawn/Dusk fog does not count. Wind weather does not count. The sky can best be described as just grey, as if it is going to rain or thunder without there actually being a weather effect. This kind of weather is somewhat rare in Wajaom Woodlands and does not happen at any particular time of day. (The screenshot provided was taken at 19:29 game time on Windsday after waiting 2 - 3 game days to pass. There was no weather in effect at the time.) * When the correct weather appears, trade a Light Crystal to the ??? (you will not lose your light crystal if you trade when the weather is not correct, and you will receive a message letting you know that it is not the proper weather). You will be given the option of taking a picture from 3 views. Choose the view that is the least obstructed by trees (first one). * Return to Balakaf and he will reward you with 1 Imperial Silver Piece. He will take back the Image Recorder until the next JP day. ;2. Arrapago Reef at G-8 (Map 1). :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the "Lovers' Rocks" in Arrapago Reef. Standing in the snow and looking upon those two pillars standing side by side always made me think of my dear wife." * a) When ice weather appears, trade a Light Crystal to the ???. You will be given the option of taking a picture from 3 views. Choose the second one. Return to Balakaf and he will tell you that it is rather dark and will give you 1 Imperial Silver Piece. On this one occasion only, you will not be asked to fetch a replacement Ahriman Lens for not having the picture Balakaf wants. * b) After the next JST midnight tally, Balakaf will give you another chance. Return to the same ??? in Arrapago Reef and when ice weather appears, trade a Light Cluster to the ??? this time. Choose the second picture again and return to Balakaf, he will reward you with another Imperial Silver Piece. * You have to do both steps a) and b). You can't trade the Light Cluster on your first try. ;3. Mount Zhayolm at C-9. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the ruins that can be glimpsed from Mount Zhayolm. I still remember the sight of them bathed in the gentle glow of the evening sun." *Head to (J-7) in Mount Zhayolm and make sure you have the Cast Metal Plate (key item). Open the Gates of Halvung with the Cast Metal Plate and make your way to (G-7). Take the most north-western tunnel to Halvung zone. Once in Halvung, head straight, cross a bridge, take your first right, and zone back into Mount Zhayolm (Vozoid Island). *Alternatively you can get to the ??? by taking the Nyzul Isle Staging Point and head to Bhaflau Thickets where the Greater Colibri are. From there head to (F-5) and exit into Halvung. Run along the path to (G-6) and exit into Mount Zhayolm. You will now be at (D-10) just SE of the ??? *Head to to (C-9) the ??? is located near the cliffs overlooking the ruins. *Take the picture between 16:00-18:00 with a Light Crystal and choose picture 3. Return to Balakaf and he will reward you with another Imperial Silver Piece. *Weather condition: Doesn't matter ;4. Halvung at I-8. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the flows of lava seeping from the heights of Halvung. It was quite the spectacle for a young lad traipsing through in the wee hours of the morning." *Enter from Bhaflau Thickets and take every left until you get to a room with 2 Friar's Lanterns. The ??? is in the middle of the bridge. *Take the picture between 3:00-6:00 with a Light Crystal and choose picture 1. Return to Balakaf and he will reward you with another Imperial Silver Piece. *Weather condition: Doesn't matter ;5. Aydeewa Subterrane at G-10. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the ruins in the Aydeewa Subterrane. The howl of the wind there seemed to speak volumes to me..." *Enter from Wajaom Woodlands (E-10) and follow the path until you reach a drop down. Drop down and take the right path, take your next left and you will be in the room where the ??? is located. The ??? you need is slightly northeast from the base of the Ruins and not up on the stairs, these are for What Friends are For. *Take the picture during wind weather with a Light Cluster and choose picture 3, and return to Balakaf, he will reward you with another Imperial Silver Piece. *Weather condition: Windy ;6. Mamook at E-8. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the waterfall in Mamook. I was lost for words in its beauty, an opalescent thread reflecting the light of the sun." *Enter from Wajaom Woodlands (D-12) and fall down at the first opportunity and hug the left wall. Once you reach the end of the tunnel drop down again and hug right wall, you will come to a ramp. Go up the ramp and continue heading west, taking the second available right turn, which is off the path leading south. Eventually you will be lead to the room with the waterfall and the ??? at (E-8) on the ground floor. Take care when running near Hundredfaced Hapool Ja as he has True Sight. The upper floor at the bridge is mob free and safe. *Alternative and faster way is through Mamool Ja Staging Point. After teleporting to Bhaflau Thickets exit the gate, head to I-9 and enter Mamook. You'll be at F-10 - head north - drop down 2 ledges near Spinners (they don't aggro), keep heading North and turn West. Use Sneak and Invisible - you're right at the spot. (There's a nice camping spot near ??? on the ledge accessible from south slope entrance). This is probably the only safe way to avoid Poroggos. *Take the picture at 7:30 - 10:30 with a Light Crystal and choose picture 3, and return to Balakaf, he will reward you with another Imperial Silver Piece. *Weather Condition: blue sky with some white clouds (cloudfree sky like Altepa Desert isn't needed and seems impossible to get at this place) ;7. Caedarva Mire at E-10. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the graveyard in Caedarva Mire. By nightfall, I began t' imagine the tombstones to be monstrous men... That place be more than a mite terrifying." *Take the west exit from Nashmau and follow the path to the graveyard and the ???. *Take the picture at 20:00 - 22:00 with a Light Cluster and choose picture 1, and return to Balakaf, he will reward you with another Imperial Silver Piece. The quest is now completed in your Quest Log. *Weather condition: Doesn't matter ;8. All previous places. :Balakaf: "That reminds me! I dropped a fair sum o' gold on me travels." *After another midnight JST speak with Balakaf again. Make sure you zone in and out of Aht Urhgan Whitegate. He mentions some gold he lost. *Revisit the ??? places and examine them again until you find an Imperial Gold Piece. The correct ??? is random for everyone, so you will have to revisit them until you find it. You'll receive the message "There is nothing out of the ordinary here." at 6 of the 7 locations. Time and weather conditions doesn't matter. *Trade the Gold Piece to Balakaf and after a small CS you get the Piece back. *'NOTE!!!': You have to complete this if you want to start the next quest Five Seconds of Fame. ---- Game Description Client: Balakaf (Port Ephramad, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Take pictures with Balakaf's "image recorder" at the places he specifies.